Ā wǒ de mǔqīn de xìn Una Carta a mi madre
by Konata Crystal
Summary: Gokú está muy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho China, o simplemente Chunyan, por él, gracias a su segunda patria se ha convertido en el héroe que todos amamos


(Fanfic que se me ha ocurrido luego de imaginar a Goku con China ya que Dragon Ball está basado en la leyenda china del Rey Mono. Razón por la que shipeo a este personaje con esta nación, Por cierto Dragon Ball no me pertenece así tampoco Hetalia. Uso palabras en Chino Simplificado)

Xièxiè* Gracias

Zhèlǐ yī huò* Tu hijo

Wǒ hěn hǎo* Estoy bien….

Son Gokú"

Ā wǒ de mǔqīn de xìn: Una carta a mi madre

"Vine de un planeta lejano, cuya ocupación era invadir y destruir otros planetas. Mis antepasados han luchado hasta el último para intentar salvarla, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Como mi poder de pelea era escaso me han mandado a un planeta inferior….

Estaba solo, era apenas un bebe cuando a nave en la que fui enviado a este planeta cayo ahí. Pero tu estuviste ahí para criarme, verme crecer, sonreir, llorar, sufrir, luchar, convertirme en tu héroe."

Mientras Wang Chun-Yan estaba en los campos de arroz vió levantarse un gran humo al pie de la montaña, fue para allá oyendo el llanto de un pequeño niño, lo tomó en sus brazos cubriéndolo con su qipao dejando ver su ropa interior atendiendo de que no la espiase varón alguno. La mujer presentía de que el niño que carga en sus finos brazos se convertirá no solo en la esperanza se su tierra, sino de todo el mundo. Fue a buscar a uno de sus más honorables ciudadanos para entegarle la patria potestad.

Este ciudadano ilustre alguna vez fue campeón de varios torneos de artes marciales honrando de esa manera a su patria con su arte y su ejemplo, porque también tiene muchas virtudes como persona. Esas fueron las razones para que la mujer le encargara su educación y formación. No a cualquiera le otorgaría esa tarea ya que considera que el niño tiene potencial para la batalla que podría ser clave no sólo para la salvación de su tierra, sino la del todo el mundo. Si ha caído en China quiere decir que los dioses tienen algo planeado para esta milenaria patria según el punto de Wang Chun Yan.

"A ti, que me has recogido de la nada, me has otorgado un hogar, una familia, amigos dispuestos a acompañarme en tantos viajes y aventuras, una identidad que no cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Xièxiè por potenciar mi talento y mis habilidades como luchador, por verme participar en todos los Budokai Tenkaichi habidos y por haber."

La China de ese entonces ya no era un imperio, sino una república cuyo sistema se basa en el comunismo autoritario que por un lado ha generado mayores riquezas, por otro lado ha reprendido y masacrado a tanta gente por el simple hecho de soñar con una vida sin imposiciones ni mandados que cumplir sin importar las consecuencias. Vivía una época de modernización acelerada, aún así conservan viejas tradiciones como los circos, el teatro, sus edificios, sobre todo los torneos de artes marciales. Pero el pequeño con cola de mono fue criado por su abuelo a la manera tradicional, conservando de ese modo viejas tradiciones de la gran potencia asiática ya que no todo son técnicas de combate en las artes marciales. Al fallecer Son Gohan el pequeño niño fue con una chica de Hong Kong llamada Bulma a recorrer el mundo, hacer amigos y sobre todo crecer como luchador y como persona.

El niño mono ha entrenado con un artemarcialista ya anciano llamado Muten Roshi, o Viejo Maestro junto con Kuririn y Yamcha participando de varios torneos de artes marciales que son organizados por la nación femenina junto con los artemarcialistas más experimentados para mantener esta vieja tradición.

Cuando luchó con Pikoro, un extraterrestre nativo del planeta Nameku se ha convertido en un mono gigante al ver la luz de la luna llena perdiendo la conciencia. Chun Yan sabia que el niño tiene un poder descomunal que sobrepasa todo escepticismo y podría ser una caja de Pandora que puede traer fortuna o desgracia a su casa. Al ver tal evento ha corrido desesperada por ayuda para que detengan al niño convertido en mono, en eso aparece un mago anciano diciéndole que el comportamiento destructivo del chico es causado por su cola por ello fue a cortarla cuando ha vuelto a la normalidad.

"Agradezco que me hayas dado todos los cuidados y el cariño del mundo, que guiaras mis pasos. Más hay algunas cosas que me molestan de ti, no es que quiera parecer malagradecido pero también soy alguien que tiene sus pensamientos y sueños, te pido que me liberes un poco más, quiero luchar con otros oponentes alrededor del mundo, ver y conocer otras formas de combate. Quizás hay alguien en el extranjero que necesite de mi fuerza, no me regañes por abandonarte para ir a darle una mano a un extranjero que me necesita…"

Al crecer el niño mono, ya convertido en hombre la nación le ha otorgado la responsabilidad de proteger a su país de amenazas de invasión y guerra en caso de que se den, era un profeta en su tierra, la esperanza de China y su gente. Chun Yan no tenía de que preocuparse ya que con semejante guerrero ni una potencia mundial se atrevería a tocarle un dedo. Era la esperanza de toda una nación pero también era una persona con personalidad, sueños y capricho propios. Le agradaba combatir con otros luchadores y quería conocer más del mundo que lo rodea por ello durante su adolescencia tuvo varias discusiones con China, que no aceptaba contradicciones ni mucho menos le permitía salir más que por motivos especiales, las únicas naciones a quienes Goku conocía son Rusia, Japon, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong , Thailandia, America y Brazil.

"Xiexie por comprenderme cuando tenía necesidades como persona, por entenderme, no es que deteste ser famoso, es lindo recibir el abrazo y el cariño de la gente que me hizo quien soy pero me molestan las restricciones y privarme de algunas cosas. Recuerda que mi fuerza no sólo pertenece a China, también al mundo entero que sería devastado gracias a más invasiones de seres de otro planeta, organizaciones malvadas que quieren llevar a la Tierra rumbo a su ruina.

Xiexie por haber derramado lágrimas junto a mi prometida cuando casi pierdo la vida en la batalla contra Picollo Dai ma ku en aquel torneo de las artes marciales, por celebrar mi victoria y la del mundo entero"

-Noooooooo….!-

En aquel Budokai Tenkaichi donde el joven pelinegro cumpliera la promesa de una lucha a su prometida tuvo lugar una de las más épicas batallas de la humanidad. Picoro y su oponente combatieron hasta el cansancio, Chun Yan al ver demasiado herido a su héroe rompe en llanto. Va a la arena gritando su nombre. Roshi y los demás amigos de del salvador del universo la consuelan diciéndole que su casa y el mundo están a salvo.

-China ¿porque esa cara larga? Wǒ hěn hǎo* …. -

Le seca las lágrimas derramadas por el pueblo y el mundo entero, por más que esté en peligro de muerte siempre mantiene la sonrisa y el entusiasmo característico de su persona. China admira la capacidad y el talento para el combate de su niño amado, la fuerza descomunal y más allá de eso, su integridad y alegría, inquebrantable a pesar de los retos que se le presenten en la vida…

Hoy día se ha levantado con el pie derecho, recuerda cuanto le ama la nación china que lo adopto como hijo y como el héroe de su nación, modelo a seguir para muchos, protector de su segunda patria y su segundo planeta. Con su esposa y sus hijos van a asistir al aniversario de Chun Yan, aunque desea que ella sea un poco más flexible con sus críticos y conceda más libertades ya que es consciente tanto de las virtudes como los defectos de China

"El mundo está a salvo, podemos vivir en paz y armonía. Pero no por ello pasar todo el día sentados frente al televisor y ver como nuestro cuerpo engorda, bueno ese no es mi estilo. Seguiré entrenando para ser más fuerte y estar mejor preparado ante una próxima amenaza.

Recuerda, siempre te protegeré sin importar lo que pueda suceder. La nave en que fui enviado a la tierra cuando era un bebé no cayó de casualidad, Vine para ti.

Xièxiè por darme una nacionalidad y hacerme tu héroe

Xièxiè por darme un nombre y hacerme lo que soy hoy día

Zhèlǐ yī huò*

Son Gokú"


End file.
